


Denerim Ghoul

by Ziba



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, I'll make so that both fandoms can read this, Tokyo Ghoul/Dragon Age crossover, and i'll explain how things work, i suck at summaries tbh, since i'll try to portray the characters in the best way possible, there aren't enough crossover between this two so there you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziba/pseuds/Ziba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denerim, the capital of Ferelden, lurks with a strange species of beasts, that feeds upon human flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grey Warden Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Hello there! This is the crossover between my favorite manga (Tokyo Ghoul) and my favorite VideoGame (Dragon Age).  
> If you are a fan of the first, you can read this as a new story full of good OC (that I'll try to properly portray), and I'll always (or almost) add at the end of the chapter a summary of all the characters.  
> If you are a fan of the second, don't worry: I'll add descriptions both in the actual story and in the notes, so you can keep up with all the Japanese names etc.  
> If you are a fun of both... then I hope you enjoy!

It was called “The Grey Warden Inn”, but it was just a regular coffeehouse. 

It had a Medieval atmosphere, with the wooden forniture and the stoned floor, but calling it an Inn was far too excessive. Large windows allowed the sun light to enter the room, taking away the darkness that one would think typical of a Medieval setting.

Keyleigh Cousland was sitting at the table near the large window which showed the road outside the coffee shop, sipping her black coffee. At her feet, her big hound Hafter was munching on a bone the manager of the shop gave him when they entered. Sitting in front of her was her friend Roland Gilmore.

-It’s not that bad.- admitted her, glancing around, dull green eyes investigating her surroundings.

-I told you so!- exclameted the young man, bright green eyes of his own looking at her face, while his hands played with his newspaper. -You should get out more, you know.-

-Sorry if I don’t want to fail my exams.- she said, looking at the waiters behind the wooden and metallic counter. The manager, to whom she had asked if the dog was allowed in, was a classy man, around his late forties, with dark skin and eyes, black hair pulled into a ponytail and a black long well trimmed beard. He was instructing a young man, around Keyleigh’s age, with short strawberry blond air. They both had an hardy silhouette. Whatever the older man said, the guy just laughed, turned on his heels, and then run straight into the open door of a cupboard, moaning for the pain.

Keyleigh couldn’t help but snicker. She then heard Roland’s sigh.

-Are you even listening to me? And to think you usually like morbid stuff.- he leant on his hand, shaking his head at her.

She blushed a little, and gave him an apologetic smile.-Sorry for that, what were you saying?-

-I was saying that I heard your brother had captured three other ghouls.-

-What? You are bullshitting me.- her eyes went wide, surprised at the statement. -All at once?-

-Yup, the three beasts were feasting upon some homeless guys. Didn’t even put up much of a fight, from what I heard. Your brother just went and arrested them.- confirmed Roland. 

-Why? Aren’t you guys supposed to kill them?- Keyleigh started playing with a lock of brown hair, looking back at the two shop men who were now silent and polishing some dishes. The young one rubbed the bruise on his forehead.

Roland shrugged. -I suppose he taught they could have some good information.- then he looked up, thoughtful. -Which is strange. They were, like, B rated ghouls. We usually kill those.-

The young woman clicked her tongue.- My brother was always too soft. Sometimes he even excused the things.- Hafter rose, finished with his bone, and laid his head on her thigh. She scrached him behind his ears. -By the way, B is lower than A, right?-

Gilmore chuckled.- Glad to see you still remeber something from the Academy, even though you betrayed us.- he raised a finger, mimicking their old teacher.-C is lower than B, B than A, A than S, S than SS and SS than SSS. And it all depends on the actual strenght of the ghoul, its dangerousness and its number of kills and…-

-Yeah I know I know, mister KnowItAll.- she rolled her eyes, as the blonde waiter approached the table.- And I didn’t “betray” you, I just chose not to became an investigator. I prefer to study Ingeneering than to go after monsters and risking my like, thank you very much.- 

-Traitor- he whispered to her, as the waiter set down a cappuccino in front of him. -Thanks!- he said to the waiter.

-You are welcome.- he answered back, with a deep voice. He was smiling, but it seemed forced. He kept standing there, looking at them.

-Something wrong?- asked Roland, puzzled.

-Did you hit your head too much?- Keyleigh said with an half smile, and glancing at his bruise. The guy almost jumped, and then scratched the back of his head nervously.

-Yes, I mean no, I mean… Did you see that? No wait, I- he blushed furiously, looking anywhere but at the two customers. He then took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. -Would you like something else?-

-Yes, a croissant please.- ordered Keyleigh, soppressing a laugh. The guy nodded and scurried away. The manager just pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, with an annoyed yet fond expression.

Ronald rose, looking at his watch. -I have a meeting in twenty minutes, I got to go. You know how Mr Howe is.-

-Uncle Rendon is a bit fussy but he means well.- she replied, sipping again her coffee. 

Her friend took his white coat, the typical one of the Commission of Counter Ghouls investigators, the federal agency responsable of hunting down ghouls. Ghouls were a men-eating species that roamed the world, hiding among their preys since they had the same exterior appearence. Roland worked in the CCG since he had come of age, and so had all of Keyleigh’s family. They both had frequented CCG’s Academy, which students usually were orphans of ghoul’s victim or children of the most important families that worked in the agency.

As they exchanged their goodbyes, the blonde waiter brought her the croissant. She thanked him, and started nibbling it. As she was eating, the waiter went to another table, were the only other costumer of the day ordered as well. The two spoke in hushed tones for a while, as if they were discussing something. They seemed to get less and less friendly, and Keyleigh could see on the waiter’s face a fed up expression.

When she finished her meal, she got up, directed to the counter in order to pay. In that moment, the costumer sprung suddendly up, lashing at the waiter.

-Your glibness does you no credit.- he snarled between his teeth.

-Oh, and here I thought we were getting along so well! I even wanted to name my children after you… The grumpy one.- the waiter spat sarcastic, looking quite proud of his comeback. 

The dark haired manager stalked in direction of the pair, and put himself in front of the younger employee.

-We shall see that your package is delivered, sir.- the manager said, with his quiet but stern voice. Keyleigh could have sworn that, just for an instant, he had glanced in her direction.

The other man puffed, and then sat down again. -Very well, then. In exchange, I shall speak with that woman.- now he was the one who looked cocky, as he spoke to the waiter.-Bring me a coffee.-

The young one opened his mouth to answer him accordingly, but the manager stopped him by calling his name. -Alistair.- he shot him a meaningful glance. The guy used all his willpower to obey the silent order of his manager.

-Fine!- he threw his hands up in the air, and went to the counter. Keyleigh approached him, still with the intention of paying, and she heard him mubling to himself with quite the disdain. -Do this, do that.-

She coughed a little.-Excuse me?-

-What?- he bite at her. Keyleigh blinked in surprise for the undeserved harshness. He realized that, and blushed, and even used his hands to make her understand that he was apologizing.

-I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude! Please forgive me.- he chanted, sincere.

She tilted her head, and smiled a little. -Just give me the bill.-

He did as she said, took the money and bid her a good day. The manager did the same, and she smiled and waved back at them, called her dog, who had been exploring the shop, and exited from the door.

The manager approached the young man, who had a scowl on his face.

-I didn’t think we’d have ever doves as costumers.- said the young man, thinking about the investigator’s white coat and his conversation with the human girl.

-It was always a risk.- the manager, Duncan, whispered. He then clapped his hand on his adopted son’s shoulder. -If they ever come back, just act normal and don’t pull any stunt like today’s.- he pointed at the ghoul sitting at the table with which Alistair had been arguing before. -We can’t draw…-

-…draw attention to us.- Alistair answered, with a bothered voice.-You told me like one thousand times that Duncan.-

-Well, make it one thousand and one and try to remember it then.- the manager moved toward the back of the shop.-The Irish coffee beans’s container is almost empty go fill it.-

-Got it.- he sighed and turned. He smelled a strange smell, turned, and realized that he had somehow managed to burnt the coffee he was making. He looked at it, disappointed in the world. In that moment the bell of the door ringend. He turned again to greet the new costumer, even though his was more of a cursing than greeting mood, and seeing who the costumer was just made his day worse.

-Wash away that foolish expression from your face and call me Duncan.- the young woman was of exotic looking, given by her raven long hair styled in a messy bun and with two bangs which fell on her face, by an almost spotless fair skin, exception a singole mole under her eye, by her full lips and by her yellow eyes, framed by purple make up.

-Hello to you too, Morrigan.-


	2. You are a sweetheart, Waffle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you had the guts to go on reading after that horrible first chapter, then THANK YOU  
> I really hope you enjoyed this

Denerim was a huge city, being the capital. Getting lost was easy, both for newcomers and locals. It was divided in district, depending on each zone features.

The Slums were a place that one would certainly try to avoid, expecially at a certain hour. Drunks, pickpocketers and cutthroats were as common as the weed in the wild forest that the inhabitant called a park, which was mostly used for the trade of illegal items. There was no place you could turn to without finding garbage, bodily fluids or rubble. As if that was not enough to make the people’s life hell, the Slums had an high population of Ghouls, who often preyed on people who ventured in the street. 

They used to have a church there, but eventually even the Chantry forsook that place, and the building went pray of scavengers. During a war against differents hungry mobs of both humans and ghouls some years before, the church was completely destroyed, except for a wall, who stayed upright. People started to call it the ChurchWall, and this name eventually changed into Kirkwall and was extended to all the Slums District.

Venturing into Kirkwall, as said, was dangerous for humans, but it was dangerous for ghouls too. The CCG branch that was deployed there was one of the most violent of the whole city. It had an history of 0% of arrest and 100% total kills, a unique case in the whole nation. The man who commanded the branch went by the name of Javen, and was known for his mercilessness.

Marian Hawke, twenty-five years, ghoul, knew how to stay away from trouble concerning CCG in Kirkwall. She and her family had moved from district to district searching a better life, running from both the CCG and a group of fanatical ghouls who called themselves “The DarkSpawn”, and they ended up in Kirkwall, where they at least had a sort of roof on their heads.

Her father Malcolm had died seven years ago, killed either by a CCG agent or by some other ghoul, while he was out hunting. He had spent his life feeding his family the bodies of dead people, in order to kill the less possible, but sometimes it was just inevitable. That had been one of those night. When he had not returned home, Marian, against her mother’s orders, had ventured out, and had found the broken body of his father, his back completely butchered. From that moment forth, Marian had took the place of the head of the family, taking care of her mother and her two siblings, the twins Bethany and Carver, now eighteen.

She knew how to avoid trouble indeed. That did not mean that trouble knew how to avoid her. She was fairly sure of this, as she dodged the attack of a desperate ghoul who seemed to have revolved to cannibalism, meaning a ghoul who tries to eat other ghouls. Which, if asked to Marian, was pretty disgusting. Just because they had to eat humans did not mean they had to eat each other.

Her eyes’s sclera turned black, while her normal icy blue iris turned a bloody red. From the lower back four tentacles, the same colour as blood, blew out and she directed them against the poor sod. He tried to dodge the attack, but a pair of tentacles pierced him through, while the other two cut out his head, leaving him in a puddle of his own blood.

Hawke, she now just used her surname, wiped the blood from her face, clicking her tongue. -Dammit, pal. Attacking me out of the blue. I didn’t even have my mask on. What if my friends saw me?- she asked to the body. As expected, the corpse did not responde. She just sniffed, and changed her destination, going towards home. Well, if home could be called the pisshole that they had to share with her Uncle Gamlen, her mother’s brother, a good-for-nothing Ghoul. He had to relay on some place from the richest part of the city, since he could not hunt for his own. It was like some sort of condition in her mother’s family, where almost no-one could use the predatory hunting organ that ghouls where equiped with, called kagune, like the tentacles she used just before. Her father had often explained all the science behind that, but he might as well had talked to a wall for what Hawke could remember.

She entered the house, were the stunk of blood wine soaked the air. She forced herself to avoid puking. Her mother, Leandra Hawke, nèe Amell, let out an anguished scream at her appearence.

-Maker’s breath, Marian, is that blood yours?- she immediately started checking her for injuries, but her daughter shooed her away.

-Calm down, Mother. I just came here to change clothes, I’m fine.- she said, moving to the room she shared with her siblings. In there, her sister, Bethany, was reading a book. The room was as poor as the rest of the house. There was a bunk bed. The two sisters slept together in the upper one, while their brother slept in the other one. She was currently in her own bunk.

The two girls only shared the same jet black hair, but Marian’s was cut short and messy, while Bethany’s was long and curled at the end. They also had completely different eyes. Marian’s had tha same eyes as her mother’s and her brother’s, the typical icy eyes of the Amell family. Bethany, instead, had honey brown eyes, just like her father’s. Marian was muscular and thick, while her sister was soft and curvy. Even their personality were the opposite. Bethany was a sweet girl, who liked to read, with a sharp mind. Hawke was an overall jester who never took anything seriously, except protecting her family and friends. 

Bethany raised her warm eyes from her book, and gasped at her sight.

-Sister! Are you all right?- her gentle voice was thick with worry. Hawke just waved at her, nonchalant.

-I’m fine, I’m fine, jeez, is not like it’s the first time you lot see blood.- Hawke said, taking a change of clothes. -Hell, we eat fucking people.-

-Don’t say it like that.- muttered Bethany, blushing. Hawke bit her tongue, rembering the guilt felt by her baby sister at any meal. She looked at her, asking forgiveness with her eyes.

-Sorry, Beth. Look, instead of staying here to breath fermented blood you want to come at The Hanged Man with me?- she proposed. Bethany raised dark eyebrow.

-That stinks just the same.- and she wasn’t wrong. She sighed, closed her book and jumped off the bunk. -At least I’ll avoid Uncle Gamlen drunken company.-

-Tought so, sis. By the way, where is he?- she undressed and dressed quickly, under the eyes of Leandra who was not speaking, but released an aura of worry nonetheless.

-In his own room, damning our grandparents.- answered Bethany, using a fragment of a mirror to arrange her hair a bit.

Hawke passed beside her mother, and walked near her Uncle’s door, to make sure the bastard heard her.

-What’s the point?- she yelled.-It was not them who wasted their money on gambling and had to give away our fucking estate.- when they had arrived at Kirkwall, they had hoped to move in Leandra’s childhood house. The Amell, ghoul or not, had managed to raise a fortune in the squalor of the District, and Gamlen had managed to squander it away two years after his parent’s death.

-Shut de fuc ap kiddo.- came the drunken voice of her Uncle from behind the door. Hawke punched hit, enjoying with a twisted smile the cry of fear who followed.

Leandra folded her arms before her chest, and looked at her older child. -Just because you are right doesn’t mean you are allowed to taunt him, you know.-

-It means exactly that, Mother dear.- Hawke corrected. Then took her sister’s hand, leading her out of the home.

The pair walked straight to The Hanged Man, a pub in which Hawke usually met her friends. It was a human pub, but she liked the place anyway. While not knowing it, there both humans and ghouls had somewhere to meet and forget their differences as species, to occupied in gambling, smuggling and the other illegal activities that The Hanged Man provided.

They entered the place, only to see a brawl taking place.

-Oh, shit.- Hawke muttered, seeing who was brawling.

A woman crept upon them from behind, scaring them both. She placed an arm on each of their shoulders, then leant near Hawke’s ear.

-It seems your younger brother is at it again, sweet thing.- Isabela said, with a smirk on her face. She was one of the most beautiful women that people could lay eyes on. Dark skin, full hips and fuller chest, golden eyes, dark and long locks, she enjoyed wearing golden and huge jewellery, and clothes who left nothing to imagination.

-Come on, Junior, stop this shit.- came an annoyed voice. Varric Thetras was standing near the two fighters. He was a short but bulky man, with blondish hair pulled into an half-ponytail. He was wearing a shirt who let exposed his chest, and therefore his chest hair, upon which sit a golden necklace. He looked as if someone had just shat on the draft of his latest book.

Carver Hawke tried to answer, but as he opened his mouth a fist landed on his jaw, and fell with his face. The other guy, someone that Hawke had never saw before, grinned. -Oh, you talk surely a lot for someone in your position.-

Hawke say her brother lifting his face. Most important, she saw his kakugan, the black and red eyes condition, activating. Her blood freezed, and so did Bethany’s and Isabela’s, who was too a ghoul. Without wasting a second, Hawke landed a powerful kick in the guy’s side, who grounded on a table, breaking it. She took the edge of Carver’s shirt, pulled it over his face, and pretended, partially, to scold him.

-What are you doing, dammit? Fighting in some random pub? You want to break mother’s heart?- she dragged him on his feet, as he struggled to get free, holding tightly on the shirt who covered his face. She adressed the barista. -Put everything on my bill, I’ll pay.-

-You don’t need to pay for my stuff!- came the angry reply of her little brother. She smacked the back of his clothed head.

-Yes I have since you want to keep the “rebellious teen” thing up.- 

Once they were out, in an isolated alley, she finally let go of him. Bethany had followed them to make sure they did not tear each other apart. Isabela did because she wanted to enjoy the family drama.

-What the fuck were you thinking, Carver?- Hawke spat at him. The boy still had his kakugan activated, but did not seem to be aware of that.

-What the fuck were you thinking?- he spat back, snarling.-I could have handled that gu-

Hawke slapped him across the face. -Who gives a fuck about that, you moron! You are showing your kakugan! What if someone saw you?!- She shoved the cover of a trash bin into his hands, so that he could see himself. He did, and then he returned his eyes to the normal blu.

-Oh, fuck…- he muttered.

-Fuck indeed you moron. You are lucky you are my little brother or I’d kill you myself for your stupidity.- she ruffled his short black hair with the purpose of irritating him, and she succeded.

-Stop that! I’m not a child, dammit.- he protested, smacking her hand away.

-Jeez, you seem like some cliché andry kid, grow up.- Isabela said, moving beside Carver. The guy immediately become flustered, as he usually did around the older woman. This time, it was more out of anger than anything else.

-What are you even doing here, thief? This is family business.- he hissed, backing a few steps away. She chuckled.

-Oh, but I am family, am I not, sweet thing?- she asked, fluttering her eyelashes at Hawke, who smirked.

-Of course you are, Isabela dear. And since we are family, could you bring Bethany back into the pub? And send me Varric out.- Hawke put an hand on her hip.

Isabela faked an exaggerated curtsy, wrapped an arm around Bethany waist and dragged her in, whispering probably dirty things in the ear, judging by the girl blush and the pleading look she sent to her sister. Which pretended to not have noticed that. She took Carver’s face, looking at it from side to side.

-You managed to get bruised. By a human.- she said, mocking him. Carver, again, shooed her.

-It will just heal. Don’t fuss over me, you are not Mother.- 

-It won’t heal. You have the regeneration abilities of a brick.- ghouls could heal most wounds quite quickly, but Carver never managed. He could take out his kagune, unlike his twin sister or his mother, but he still had disadvantages like bad senses or bad regeneration abilities. Hawke, instead, not only had the senses of an animal, she could also recover from quite painful and serious injuries. Carver had always felt envy for his older sister. She usually found that amusing, but in moment like those, when he endangered the family because he had something to prove, the amusement left space for the anger.

-Go home, tell Mother you fell on your face or something, and have those injuries.-

-What, you sending me to bed?-

-I’d tell you to pull your head out of your ass, but it’s so deep in that I’d doubt you’d hear me.- she mocked him.

Before he could reply with a witty “Fuck you”, Varric joined them, smirking. -Oh, I see my favourite siblings are having a moment. Should I return later?-

Carver scoffed. -Well, I can’t deal with two people who think they are fun. I’m going home.- and he stalked away, red with anger.

When he was out sight and earshot, Hawke sighed, and looked at her friend. -I don’t know what to do with him anymore, I swear. If I could sent him in some military camp, I would, trust me.-

-Yeah, he is a bit of an ass.- agreed Varric, propping against the wall of the alley. -But you wouldn’t do that, ‘cos deep down you’re a sweetheart, Waffle.-

-Just with family and friends, Varric, just with family and friends.- she admitted, resting beside him. -Sorry to ask you out of The Hanged Man, but I need to talk to you about business.-

Varric barked a laugh. -Don’t worry, breathing some fresh air instead of evaporating piss won’t hurt me. Funny you’d mention business, because I have something for you, if you want to finally cut Meeran’s leash.-

Thank to Gamlen’s debt, Hawke had to join Meeran’s company, a sort of mercenary gang of ghouls. She was pretty much a slave, truth be told. 

-Tell me everything, my stuff can wait.-

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters were originally posted on Tumblr, so I'm not adding description or anything. I'll start from chapter 3!  
> Also, the first chapter sucks. The second is a bit better


End file.
